Black Enforcer Nyala
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830326 |no = 8203 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |ai = 3 |description = A disciple of the Morokai Overlord Azurai. As a slave, Nyala was sent to the burning mines deep below Ostagoth to extract precious orihalcum ore. It is said that a particular incident that transpired within the mine drew the attention of the overlord himself. The guards of the mine were all found brutally slaughtered. All but one slave fled the mine, and that slave was Nyala. She was found in her cell covered in blood, cradling a rock and singing a lullaby. While Azurai's officers saw Nyala as a threat, the overlord saw immense potential in her. He offered her two "choices": to become his disciple, or forever lose the one thing she held most dear. To Nyala the answer was clear, thus her brutal training began. She went on to exceed all of Azurai's expectations, mastering the art of espionage, assassination, interrogation and torture. Using all the newly acquired skills at her disposal, Nyala finally tracked down her sister's whereabouts. Although she was proud of the young lady her sister had grown into, she did not wish to meet her. She knew any involvement with Azurai's favored assassin would surely bring nothing but trouble for her sister. |summon = Trust... sires deceit. Hope... begets despair. The world is my enemy... These words, I'll never forget them. |fusion = Yes...yes my lord, it will be done. I will not fail you this time... Please, give me one last chance?! |evolution = No wall is too high, and no slope is too steep. I will get what I want... when their bodies lay at my feet. | hp_base = 4128 |atk_base = 1755 |def_base = 1525 |rec_base = 1500 | hp_lord = 5898 |atk_lord = 2507 |def_lord = 2179 |rec_lord = 2143 | hp_anima = 6640 |rec_anima = 1945 |atk_breaker = 2705 |def_breaker = 1981 |def_guardian = 2377 |rec_oracle = 2341 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 200 |atk_guardian = 2309 | hp_oracle = 5155 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Berserker's Furor |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Atk, greatly boosts BB Atk & large boost to BB Atk if HP is full |lsnote = 100% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to BB Atk if HP is full |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Brutal Tiger Fist |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, high probability of Injury, Paralysis and largely boosts BB Atk |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 200% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 36 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Tigris Shock Wave |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), high probability of Injury, Paralysis, probable 1 turn Atk reduction & massive additional attack on all foes at turn's end |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, additional 400% multiplier total, 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 400% multiplier on additional attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 17 |sbbdc = 44 |sbbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = 830325 |evointo = 830327 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 830034 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}